The Runaway
by ThatInsaneFangirl003
Summary: America finds Belarus out by herself in the pouring rain and takes her to his home.


It was raining,... He walked down the street,he saw her,she seemed to have passed out,sitting out in the pouring rain,all anyone else have probably would,America dropped his umbrella,picked up Belarus,using both arms,and started walking to his home.

~Time skip~ (a few hours later)

Belarus woke up,but instead of seeing rain she woke up in a room,a room she had never anyone else in this situation,she got up despite the horrible pounding of her head,walked out into a hallway and started toward the nearest open room,she entered a living room and found America sitting on a couch watching tv.

America heard footsteps coming toward the living heard them stop and turned around to look at the Belorussian girl who had a very confused look on her face.

"Why am I here,and how did I get here?"

"You were passed out in the rain,and I was passing by so I brought you the way,you caught a cold."

"I kn- *cough cough* know,I can tell."

"You've been asleep for a couple of hours now."America paused and stood up,walked over to Belarus and put his hand on her forehead.

"Soooooo,your fever should have gone down."

"*Cough* Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away."I can take care of myself"

"Look Belarus,your sick,please let me help."

"I don't need it,I'm leaving now!" She started walking toward the front door.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm. "Please! If you don't want my help and you're gonna leave, then please,wait until it stops raining,I don't want your cold getting worse"He had a worried look on his face.

Belarus noticed the worry in his expression and she felt bad for him,she knew she did, but she pushed that feeling back into its was not going to be that person who listened to someone just because she felt bad for them.

She placed an annoyed expression on her face."I suppose you're right." She sighed

During this conversation America noticed that he was acting very worrisome towards this girl,he wasn't sure why though,it's not like they were very close,but even then,he had never felt this concerned every time Britain or Canada got sick,and they were the two people closest to him,putting those feelings aside he still felt the need to protect her and care for her. Something about this made him feel uneasy.

"I'm glad you decided to stay,thank you."

"Don't thank me,I'd rather stay here with you,than get extra sick." She stuck out her tongue after making this shrugged this off.

"Hey,you must be hungry,what do you wanna eat?"

"Thanks for the offer,but I'm not hungry"

"That's fine,want something to drink instead?"

"...Sure..."

"Coffee?"

She didn't say anything,all he got in return for his question was an abrupt nod of her was always like this so America dismissed this as well,he knew that that's just the way she was and she wasn't feeling too well either.

"Belarus, you should sit down."

She was about to lecture him about how she was perfectly fine,but then her head started to spin,and she decided to comply with his request and walked over to his couch and sat down.

A couple of minutes later,America walked into the living room with two cups of coffee,set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch,and sat down next to picked up a cup and handed it to her.

"Here you go." He sat back and took a sip of his coffee while Belarus stared into her did this for about a minute,took a sip,then lowered her cup.

"How'd you like it?"

"I was surprised by the taste since Belarusian coffee is usually dark,but despite this,it was pretty good for American coffee."

"I'll take that as a compliment." America had his signature smile plastered on his face.

She glared at him.

The American's smile slowly faded as his mind switched to another topic.

"Hey,can I ask why exactly you were out in the rain by yourself?"

"...I ran away from home...from my brother."

"What?Why?Did something happen?"

There was a brief silence as the girl contemplated what exactly she was going to say.

"My brother,Russia,is slowly starting to take over my country,little by this point of weakness there was nothing I could do to try and stop him..." Her voice turned to a whisper."he's slowly starting to kill me."

Any hope and happiness that America had,completely drained out hearing these words come out of her mouth.

"Belarus...that's horrible,but...why?why?!"

A puzzled look appeared on her face after hearing this.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave your Country?"The American raised his voice."WHY DID YOU DO IT!?"

At this,the girl was angered,she stood up,and in turn raised her voice.

"MY COUNTRY IS DYING ALFRED! I'M DYING!"

America looked up at her from his spot on the couch.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!YOUR PEOPLE NEEDED YOU NATALIA! AND YOU JUST LEFT THEM THERE TO FIGHT AGAINST YOUR BROTHER ON THEIR OWN!" Now was when he stood up from the couch.

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Tears began to threaten her eyes and she lowered her voice. "I'm slowly if I tried,at the point where Ivan is right now,there's nothing I would be able to do to save my country,to save myself."She looked down to the floor.

America,seeing the sadness and hurt in her eyes,calmed down and his own eyes filled with sympathy toward the girl standing in front of watched as tears began to well up in her soon as he noticed this,he pulled her into an embrace,and to his surprise,she didn't resist.

She started to quietly whimper into his jacket,which she had buried her face into.

Hearing this sound,America pulled her closer and rested his chin on her opened his mouth and started to whisper.

"Shhhhhhhh,it's okay...I'm sorry."

As her whimpering became loud sobs,she clenched a hand full of his jacket.

They both stood there for a while until she stopped crying.

When America finally heard her stop her crying,he pulled away,and looked down at her with eyes full of worry and kindness.

"Hey,I'm sorry...for blowing up in your face,are you okay?"

She looked up at him,there was a moment of silence before a blush rose to the Belorussian girl's cheeks,she looked back down in embarrassment.

"Yes,I'm fine now...thank you."

America's eyes widened."did she just THANK me?" He thought.

"Yeah sure,I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He gave her a soft smile.

Once again a blush rose to her cheeks,but this time it was furious.

"Why?why was she blushing so much?Its not like she had feelings for the dumb American..." She thought for a second "...Did she?"

After that moment of thought she couldn't stop thinking Of her possible feelings for when he shooed her off to bed she could not stop thinking about him.

~A Few Minutes After Being Sent to Bed~

She started drifting off into sleep,but right before she fell into the pit of sleep she saw him,his fell asleep that night with a smile on her face,and it was the best she had slept in a long time.


End file.
